fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 155
The Blooming Capital: Crocus is the 155th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. After returning from the three month training, Makarov picks out the five Mages who will participate in the Games and represent the guild. Afterwards, Fairy Tail makes way for the capital Crocus. Upon learning of the rules mandatory to follow, everyone goes out to have fun. Though, near the end of the day, trouble seems to arise when Natsu meets the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Summary Natsu and the others arrive back at the Fairy Tail guild after their training, completely exhausted. Natsu is shocked at how Elfman has bulked up, leading everyone into a conversation about how they have improved, some of them proving to be extremely useless. Suddenly, Makarov appears and commends them for their hard work and tells them to come inside. There, he announces the five members who will take part of the Grand Magic Games: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Erza. Lucy and Wendy are shocked that they are selected, whilst Elfman cries over not being chosen. Juvia cannot think of being separated from Gray for so long whilst Wendy asks Makarov why he would not select Laxus or Gajeel instead, to which he replies that they aren't back yet. Erza comforts Lucy and says that the Master based his decision on teamwork, the female knight vowing to restore the guild's reputation, and everyone yelling their agreement. The guild heads to Crocus, the capital of Fiore, where the Grand Magic Games are being held. Upon arriving, Natsu and co. lie on the ground in the streets, still feeling exhausted from their Second Origin being opened. Gray has doubts over if it really worked, but Lucy states that she has felt her Magic Power grow, despite the pain. Erza scolds them for being so pathetic and Lucy wonders why she isn't suffering at all, to which Gray bets that she had her Second Origin all along, Lucy pondering this and agreeing. Natsu changes the topic and states that he has never been in a city this big and the rest agree. Makarov and the rest of the guild then appear, and he assures them that he took care of the paperwork for the Games and hopes for the best. The nearby townspeople overhear Makarov mentioning Fairy Tail and instantly start badmouthing them. Makarov says that anybody who wants to laugh can laugh and Happy laughs while looking at Jet and Droy, which irks them. Makarov says that he has no idea what the competition is, and Natsu says that since the rest have been in the Games before, they should know. Alzack explains that the competition changes every year, as such being unpredictable, whilst Erza thinks back to what Jellal said about a dark force emanating from the arena every year. After Makarov tries to get Erza to read the entire rulebook for the Games overnight, Levy takes out her Gale-Force Reading Glasses and skims the text. She explains that there are three main rules: the guild master can't join; those without the guild emblem can't join, and rules of the event won't be revealed until the main day. Levy then reads a warning that says that the members must be back at their inn by midnight, Gray thinking that it is similar to the story of Cinderella whilst the others ponder why such a rule is necessary. Natsu, Lucy and Happy then run off to tour the city, thinking that they have plenty of time until midnight. Erza asks if they know where they are staying, to which Lucy replies that she does know and that its "Honey Bone Inn". Erza tells them to be back by midnight and wonders again why the rule exists, becoming suspicious and heading straight to the inn to check things out. Arriving and checking the rooms, she wonders if they are supposed to sleep in the same room, as well as why six beds are prepared. She inspects the inn and relaxes in her own way, wary of every inch of the building. Meanwhile, Natsu, Happy and Lucy are enjoying themselves while Wendy and Carla are sightseeing as well. Juvia decides to confront Gray and calls out to him, asking him out to dinner. Gray agrees to go but Lyon shows up, interrupting them by suggesting a restaurant and trying to take Juvia away by herself, much to Gray's dismay. Lyon stops and tells Gray that he has heard that Gray is planning on entering the Grand Magic Games. The two clash their heads and Lyon begins to brag that Lamia Scale has always been in second place without him or Jura ever participating, to which Gray counter-attacks by stating that they have a monster with them. Lyon then makes a bet that if Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join their guild. Gray asks what he will get if he wins, to which Lyon replies that he gets to keep Juvia, Gray replying she is theirs to begin with. Juvia tries to stop them by asking Gray to choose if he wants Lyon or her, and Gray asks her if she has followed the conversation at all. Back at Honey Bone Inn, Erza, in her nighties, is resting on her bed as she thinks about her re-encounter with Jellal; that is, until Ichiya suddenly shows up. He compliments her perfume and starts sniffing the air until Erza angrily punches him out, reprimanding him for entering uninvited. The Trimens then show up, surrounding her and flirting with her, until she punches them out too. Meanwhile, around the city, Raven Tail, Quatro Cerebrus and Mermaid Heel also show up, walking around. Night falls in Crocus and Wendy and Carla head to Mercurius to tour around. Behind them, a little black creature watches from afar. Elsewhere in the city, Natsu suddenly gets a whiff of something Dragon-like and rushes to find the source. He finds Sting and Rogue battling some people, the two shocked to see him whilst Happy is shocked to see two little Exceeds. Natsu asks them who they are and the people are shocked to hear that he has never heard of them. Sting asks him if he is going to participate in the Grand Magic Games and Natsu asks if Sting knows him. Sting insults him for being a Dragon Slayer and says that he used to look up to him, and that Rogue was the same with Gajeel. Natsu is shocked to find out that they are both Dragon Slayers too. They claim that they could have easily beaten Acnologia and Lucy says that they have never laid eyes on it, let alone defeat it. When the two retort that they could have due to their natures as Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Lector explains the idea of a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, being Dragon Slayers who have both learnt their Magic from Dragons and implanted a Lacrima for their powers. Natsu asks if their Dragons disappeared in year X777 too, and they reply that they slew their own Dragon parents to become true Dragon Slayers, the very idea outraging Natsu. Back at the inn, Erza is playing cards, wondering where the rest are. When they come, she scolds them and Gray replies that he was at some dinner and Natsu, Happy and Lucy were in an argument with some people. Erza notices that Wendy is not back yet and they all realize this too, Lucy wondering what the little girl could possibly be up to so late at night, imagining her and Carla as night-time delinquents. Elfman and Lisanna suddenly come in, bringing some snacks. Natsu asks them if they are going to watch them this year, and Elfman replies that he really wanted to be in it. Erza asks Lisanna for a favor, but before she can continue, the clock strikes midnight. Suddenly, a hologram of Mato makes an announcement to the 113 teams participating the Grand Magic Games for the start of an elimination round. All the guilds' teams are shocked that the elimination round will narrow down 113 teams to eight. Before he explains the rules, the city's inns start rising from the ground and Mato explains that this will be a form of race. Paths form in front of each inn's window as a way of entering and Mato states that there are no restrictions and the first eight teams to reach Domus Flau will enter the Grand Magic Games and they will not be responsible for any lives lost. A huge, spherical Labyrinth then appears behind Mato and he announce the Sky Labyrinth to begin. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight Items used * Manga & Anime Differences * The anime depicts the Fairy Tail members returning from their training and the results for each individual. ** As a result, Elfman's post-timeskip appearance is displayed at the start of the episode, rather than when he and Lisanna visit the Honeybone Lodge in Crocus. * After the Mages return to the guild, Makarov officially picks out those who will represent Fairy Tail for the Grand Magic Games. In the manga, this is only seen through a flashback. * In the anime, Juvia is wearing her outfit for the Games when she meets with Gray, whereas in the manga, she is wearing more casual attire. * The Trimens enter the Honeybone Lodge to woo Erza while she is thinking of Jellal in the anime. This does not occur in the manga. * All of the finalist teams for the Games are shown at various points in the city, save for Team Fairy Tail B in the anime, but the manga does not focus on the other teams. Navigation